FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cooking appliance door with a door base, to which a front panel is secured at the front of the cooking appliance door; and an inner panel is secured at the rear of the cooking appliance door. Cooking-product support brackets are fastened at the rear of to the cooking appliance door. The invention also relates to a cooking appliance equipped with such a door.
Such a cooking appliance door is known from German Patent DE 197 38 507 C1. An oven-muffle door has an inner pane of glass or vitreous material, to which there is or are fastened one or more cooking-product support brackets for cooking-product supports, for example baking sheets or grilling grids.